I'm a Slave 4 U
by PieceOfMe-x
Summary: Troyella oneshot Song Britney Spears - I'm a Slave 4 U


**Bold/Italic = the song  
Britney Spears - ****I'm a Slave 4 U**

* * *

-Friday, 11:00 PM  
The beginning of the biggest party of the year at Troy Bolton's house. And my mission was to make sure he sees me as more than his study buddy after tonight

**_  
I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too. __  
__And I need to do what I feel like doing. __  
__So let me go and just listen._**

I walked inside

"Gabby, you made it"

"Hey Tay"

"Wow, cool outfit"

She looked at my clothes. A very short skirt, tight black top and black boots

"Are you finally gonna make the move?"

I nodded and looked through the crowd trying to find my dream boy

**_  
All you people look at me like I'm a little girl. __  
__Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world. __  
__Always saying little girl don't step into the club. __  
__Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love._**

I was on the dance floor with Taylor. Troy was dancing with some blonde. He had already seen me. I looked his way and our eyes met. I smiled and turn around again

**_  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA) __  
__Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)(Do you like it) __  
__Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)(This feels good) __  
__I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy. __  
__But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy._**

After a few minutes I felt a pair of arms around my waist and another body pressed against me

"Hey" he whispered in my ear

"Hey"

"I didn't know you would come"

I felt his warm breath against my skin

"And that you had such clothes"

I turned around

"You don't know a lot of me"

"What then?"

I leaned forward

"That I want you to take my virginity"

When I had pulled back he looked at me super surprised. I turned and walked to the bar for a drink that I really needed

**_  
What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares? __  
__All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there. __  
__I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it. __  
__I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it._**

When my cup was empty I felt someone grab my arm. I turned around and came face to face with Troy

"Seriously?"

I nodded

"But, if you don't want me .."

I was interrupted by his lips that touched mine. I felt my back against the wall. I felt his hand on my thigh slowly going upwards

**_  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, __  
__(I just wanna dance next to you) __  
__To another time and place. __  
__Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, __  
__(Are you ready) __  
__Leaving behind my name, my age. __  
__(Lets go) __  
__(Like that) __  
__(You like it) __  
__(Now watch me)_**

"Wanna go upstairs?"

"But .. your party ..?"

"Forget the party. I want you now"

He kissed me again. He pushed his lower body to me

"Feel what you do to me?"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs to his bedroom

**_  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA) __  
__Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) __  
__Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) __  
__I really wanna dance, tonight with you. __  
__(I just can't help myself) __  
__I really wanna do what you want me to. __  
__(I just feel I let myself go)_**

He kissed my neck as he tried to pull my pants down

"Are you sure you want to this?" he said against my skin

"No"

He pulled back

"What? No?"

"I don't know .."

He ran his hand through his hair and sat on the bed

"Where you going?"

"You're not ready"

"I said that I'm not sure"

"That's the same thing Gabriella"

I grabbed his arm

"You are not going away .. You can't leave me like here"

He looked from my hand to my eyes. He put his hand on my own. I grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him back on the bed

"Gabby.."

I put my hand on his mouth while I sat on his stomach****

**_  
I really wanna dance, tonight with you. __  
__(Wanna see you move) __  
__I really wanna do what you want me to. __  
__(Uh Uh Uh) __  
__Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, __  
__(I just wanna dance next to you) __  
__To another time and place. __  
__Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, __  
__(Are you ready) __  
__Leaving behind my name, my age._**

I took his shirt and pants off. He didn't really against object. I also took my own shirt and pants off

"You want me Troy, I know you want me" I said softly against his lips

He did not answer

"Say you want me"

"Ella .."

"Say it"

"I want you"

I smiled happy as I pulled down his boxer

**_  
I'm a slave for you. __(Take that) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it. __  
__I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good) __  
__I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. (Baby)_**

Finally he took some action again. He pulled me on the bed and took of my bra

"Kiss me"

He bit my lower lip gently before he kissed me. I felt his hand gently going in to my panties and he slipped a finger into me

"Troy .." I moaned

"Let it go beauty"

And I felt myself coming

**_  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA) __  
__Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) __  
__Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)_**

"Troy I want you now"

He quickly putted a condom on before he slowly came into me

"Does it hurt?"

"Don't stop"

He began to move, harder and faster

"Troy .. I .."

And soon we came together

**_  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA) __  
__Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) __  
__Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)_**

"Regret?" he said after a few minutes

I stroked his belly and looked at him

"Depends"

"On what?"

"If you still see me as your study buddy"

He smiled a bit and gave me a kiss on my forehead

"I don't know what we should do. But I know that I no longer see as my study buddy"

"As what then?"

"Sex buddy?"

"Troy .."

He gave me a gentle kiss

"Boyfriend/girlfriend?"

I smiled

"But you must promise we are going to have more .."

I interrupted him with a kiss

"You can do me whenever you want"

He grinned

**_  
I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now) __  
__I cannot hold it; I cannot control it. __  
__I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny it, (Yeah) __  
__I'm not trying to hide it. __  
__(Like that)_**

He could have me whenever he wanted.. and he did  
During free period .. after basketball training.. before homeroom .. after homeroom .. after school .. before dinner .. after dinner ..  
Jealous? =)

* * *

**Yes, I know it sucked, but I just really wanted to make a story with a Britney song  
Anyways, thanks for reading this  
Lots of love**


End file.
